Boner(Jeremy x Marionette x BB)
by DragonbornPlayer
Summary: Jeremy comes to work on night 6 only to find something unusual and highly arousing. Rated for smut


AUTHOR'S NOTE(Please Read):

If you happen to find the same story on Wattpad, please be aware that it's mine. Wattpad username: BlazingFyre

Warnings: Plotless Smut(and a horrible attempt at that), no virgins

READ AT YOUR OWN RISK

Jeremy walks into the office one night, seeing Balloon Boy in a very erotic and arousing pose. He's biting his shirt, thus showing his pale, ab-less body. His tight blue pants cling to his leg muscles, and that erection is so obvious, it looks painful.

Jeremy rushes to his seat and sits down on it immediately, deciding to ignore BB since he can feel a little problem starting down there. He gets into his normal routine in a minute.

Strangely, none of the animatronics are moving. A moan from BB pulls Jeremy out of his sequence, and his cock twitches at the sight of BB wanking himself.

"Ngh~" Balloon Boy gasps as he palms his own cock through his tight pants. He gives it a squeeze, sending Jeremy a really sexy look while moaning out once again.

The night guard has a hand stroking his own erection, hard at the show BB is giving.

BB moans as he runs a hand down his stomach before finally grabbing his member, gasping as he strokes it softly before pulling it out. It's so delightfully torturous, making Jeremy hard and distracting him from the music box.

BB uses one hand to fondle his balls tenderly while looking directly into Jeremy's eyes.

"Enjoying the-ngh-show are we?" BB manages through the constant moaning.

The Marionette is out the box as Pop Goes the Weasel plays. BB knows he can orgasm now, so he wraps his other hand around his cock and pumps at a fast pace, running his thumb along the head as it reaches the top.

With a series of loud and erratic moans, BB spills his load onto the black and white tiles.

Just in time, too, for the Marionette appears, in human form, lunging at and pinning Jeremy to the floor. He slips a shiny silver ring onto Jeremy's erect member: a cock ring, designed for cocks leaking at night but instead used as an instrument of sexual torture.

Jeremy groans as Mari comes round the corner. He pumps himself faster, hoping to finish it before the Marionette lunges at him. Had he been a _little_ bit faster, he would have already reached his peak and make the night less torturous.

Mari places a cock ring on Jeremy's cock, right after he cuffs Jeremy's wrists together. Jeremy's eyes widen, and gasps as he is suddenly taken into Mari's warm mouth. He moans at the sensitivity of his cock as Mari's skilled mouth brings him near the edge.

The only thing stopping Jeremy is the ring, and Mari sure knows it. He stops the oral simulation, pleased when a whimper sounds from Jeremy at the loss.

"BB, come here and suck the night guard, will you?" Mari suggests with that evil glint in his eyes.

Balloon Boy nods, and sets the night guard down on the floor before getting in the 69 position, their erections perfectly aligned with the other's lips.

"Puppet, please-ah-let me-ngh-come, this is-FUCK-too much," Jeremy groans when BB sucks him, not without power. He can't take it, his orgasm so near yet so far. It's driving him crazy, his dick throbbing in BB's mouth, desperate for release yet not able to get it.

The worst part?

It's only 0300hrs, as evidenced by the tablet laying forgotten on the floor.

Which means more time to play.

Time passes by at a snail's pace when suddenly, BB sticks his 7.5 inch cock in Jeremy's mouth. The Marionette asks him to suck it, so he does. The pleasure-filled haze his mind is in distracts him from Mari ridding him of his pants, tossing it somewhere, forgotten.

Mari wraps a hand around his own cock, pumping it slowly. The precum leaking from his erect shaft is used as lubrication. Yeah, he plans on penetrating Jeremy.

The scene playing out before Mari only serves to arouse him some more, his member throbbing for attention when his warm hand removes itself from his dick. BB glances up, knowing that it's time to let Mari in before continuing.

Mari rubs his throbbing cock against Jeremy's, moaning along with him, although barely audible due to BB's erection. BB moans at the vibrations assaulting his dick, soon orgasming and spilling his semen onto Jeremy's face.

"Hey Jeremy, want to hear something?" Mari whispers in Jeremy's ears as he continues rubbing against him,"Good news is, you'll be receiving even more pleasure. Bad news? You can't cum until you reach home."

With that Mari laughs, the sound echoing in the pizzeria.

Mari then aligns himself with Jeremy, and thrusts into him, moaning at the tight warmth around his shaft. He gives him no time to adjust before thrusting in and out of Jeremy.

Jeremy is thankful for bottoming the previous gay relationship he was in(with Mike)since Mari's dick is quite a size. It would have been painful had he been a virgin. He gives out a sharp cry as his cock is taken by BB again, moaning and wanting to cum yet unable to, simply because of the ring.

Jeremy doesn't notice when, but his thoughts are sent tumbling when Mari hits his prostate.

"Yes-AAAAAAHHHHH-there, ag-OOHHH YES THERE MA-MARI," Jeremy cries out, even though that pleasure just serves to drive him crazy even more. Mari thrusts harder and faster, driving Jeremy wild, evident with his erratic moans and heavy breathing. Suddenly, Mari cries out and cums inside of Jeremy, his semen filling Jeremy up quite nicely. He pulls out of Jeremy, smearing the last drops of his seed onto Jeremy's entrance, laughing when Jeremy starts begging to cum.

The 6AM bell chimes, so BB stops sucking on Jeremy's shaft, making him moan at the loss of the warmth. BB returns back to his place at the game area. Mari, however, stays in the Office, sucking on Jeremy's cock for an additional 15 minutes. The sound of someone opening the pizzeria doors stops Mari, and he heads back to the Prize Corner.

Jeremy sighs, finally left alone after a highly pleasurable and torturos night. He is about to get rid of his raging boner(it got impossibly harder due to denied orgasm)but footsteps sounding outside the Office prevents him from doing so. Jeremy sighs in defeat, tucking his cock back into his pants and zipping up the fly.

He walks out to meet Vincent, the owner of the restaurant, and with much effort, smiles at him.

"How'd the night go?" Vincent smiles.

"Great. They didn't disturb me at all," Jeremy replies, his voice sounding like that of the sexually frustrated.

"Really? That's great then," Vincent smirks, glancing down at Jeremy's tent.

"I-I gotta go now, see ya a-around," Jeremy stutters.

"Sure, good luck solving your problem."

Jeremy blushes, and moans when Vincent walks past him, his hand brushing the frustrated cock purposely. Jeremy fakes a coughing fit to cover the moan.

He walks out the pizzeria to his car, groaning. Each step is so painful, the fabric rubs against his erect member everytime he moves. As Jeremy takes a seat behind the wheel of his blood red car(don't ask me what type I suck at car brands), he ponders on whether to get rid of the problem now. Upon searching in his car for a plastic bag and finding none, he decides he'd rather hold out during the drive home than dirty his car.

The 15 minute drive is horrible. Every bump the car makes only serves to vibrate through his body, most notably his dick, making Jeremy moan and groan in frustration through the ride. Thankfully, he arrives home safely, no red lights to endure.

Jeremy immediately gets rid of his pants and takes off the cock ring Mari placed on him hours ago. He immediately heads for his bedroom and starts pumping furiously, moaning and groaning as he finally cums. Nothing ever felt better than that intense minute as he sprays his seed everywhere, to the mental image of Mari and BB fucking each other(by his own fucked up imagination).

Jeremy flops down on the bed, panting heavily. He is thankful he doesn't have to go back to that fucking pizzeria... right? Jeremy need only endure one more night, and that's it, he's done. Goodbye Freddy Fazbear's and its weird animatronics.

His phone vibrates as a new message is delivered to him. Jeremy picks it up and groans at the typed words:

Hey, hope you too care of that little boy of yours.;) Just to inform you, I'll be on leave next week, so you'll have to take over next week's night shift."

\- Vincent

Great. That means Jeremy has to work BOTH the day and the night shift. So he can't quit his job just yet, huh? He'd rather take alternating day/night shifts every week with Vincent than go through another 8 days of pure sexual torture.

What would happen between Jeremy and the other animatronics?

AUTHOR'S NOTE

HIYA GUYS, FYRE OVER HERE! Typed this horribly shitty, 1.4+k works one shot... Hope you enjoy it, although I've been told my works are boring. I'm currently working on a Call of Duty smut fiction(Soap x Ghost)too, so if you want, go check that out around... July 20. I'm planning to release that on that date.

Speaking of, I'm not doing a sequel for this shitty shot...Unless you want to make a deal(one fanfic for another), then fine. PM me.


End file.
